


My Blacksmith

by SilentSunPlays



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beck is Tony's cousin, Cinderella Elements, Fluff, M/M, Obie is Tony's uncle, Omega Peter Parker, Rhodey is a Knight, Royalty, peter is a prince, tony is a blacksmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSunPlays/pseuds/SilentSunPlays
Summary: A Cinderella story with a twist.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753921
Kudos: 96





	My Blacksmith

Tony couldn’t believe that he stood in the castle of the Parker family. He wasn’t supposed to be here, honestly. Uncle Obie and his cousin are here, but with the help of his fairy godfather apparently, Happy, he has the suit, the nice look, and a glamour spell so that his uncle and cousin can’t recognize him. He knows everyone will be after the Omegan Prince, and that most likely the point of this, but Tony just wants to enjoy the night out of the workshop. He wanders around the ballroom, smiling softly at people. A soft tap on his shoulder makes him stop and turn around to find a beautiful Male Omega in a blue dress.

“You look a little lost.” He giggles, making Tony chuckle.

“I just in amazement about the place. Care to dance with me?” He responds, earning a bright smile from the Omega. Holding out a hand, the Omega gladly takes it allowing Tony to lead him to the dance floor. The music starts up, a simple waltz as the two dance.

“I’ve never seen you before. Are you from a different kingdom?” The brown curly hair Omega asks.

“I am not. I just a lot of time in my workshop. What about you? Are you from here?” Tony asks, spinning them out of the ballroom. Neither of them notice the curtains closing behind them as they waltz into the garden. The blue dress that the Omega is wearing seems to light up under the night sky.

“I’m from here. I just… Don’t get out much.” He answers. They stop dancing, and Tony helps the Omega down the steps into the garden. Fairy lights are out in the garden, lighting up the pathways.

“Not one for social interaction?” Tony questions, glancing over to the shorter male. A soft hum is heard from him as a soft hand finds Tony’s rough hands.

“More of the fact people only want me for something. I thought you’d recognize me by this point, but I don’t think you really know who I am. I am Prince Peter, and this ball is supposed to be about me finding a husband. I don’t want to marry for anything other than love, though.” Peter, the _**PRINCE**_ , says, his voice soft.

Tony takes a deep breath. He wasn’t expecting to run into the Prince, let alone meet him and have a dance with him. Is he internally freaking the fuck out? Yes, yes he is. Tony looks down at their hands, the soft creamy skin looking out of place with his dark rough skin. He looks up, locking eyes with the soft brown Bambi eyes.

“It’s an honor to meet you, my Prince,” Tony says, kissing the top of Peter’s hand. The grin he gets makes his heart race. He’s already falling in love, but he can’t marry him. Prince Peter deserves so much more than what Tony has to give.

“Please, call me Peter. You are very different than other Alphas. I would like to get to know you better.” Peter whispers, bringing his free hand up to Tony’s face. The Alpha smiles softly but takes a step back as the clock strikes twelve.

“I would love to get to know you better as well. Sadly, I must leave.” Tony states, kissing the top of Peter’s hand once more. As Tony pulls his hand away, Peter tightens his grip, pulling the ring that sits on Tony’s finger off. Tony doesn’t stop to take back his ring. His Alpha Ring that his mother gave him before his parents passed. The ring that matches the Omega Ring around his neck.

As he runs, he dodges people who try to stop him. He needs to get out of here. His time is running out. Flying down the stairs, he spares a glance back, just enough to see Peter standing at the top of the stairs.

“Alpha!” Peter yells, trying to get Tony to come back. The carriage that Tony arrived in races out of the gates, disappearing in the dark. He waits for a little while longer before turning and heading back inside. People part like the red sea for him as he walks, bowing, and begging for his attention. He won’t give it. The one who had his attention disappeared, but he wants him back.

Peter walks out of the ballroom, heading to his aunt’s and uncle’s chambers. He wants to speak with them about what to do. Guards fall silent when they see their Prince, and bow as he passes them. Peter bites back a sigh, knowing they’re just being respectful. The way to the King and Queen chambers felt as if it took years to get there

Upon reaching the large doors, Peter knocks. When he was younger, he used to just walk in. How he wanted to right now, but he wouldn’t. The large doors open, revealing Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

“Peter? What’s going on? I thought you were dancing?” May says, pulling her nephew into her arms.

“The Alpha left. The clock struck twelve and he left.” Peter whispers, tightening his grip on the ring in his hand.

“Then summon him back.” Ben states. Peter sighs and looks at his uncle.

“I would if I knew his name. He came, danced with me, kissed my hand, and left at twelve. All I have is the Alpha Ring that sat on his finger.” Peter snaps, holding out the black matte ring that has ‘ _Alpha_ ’ engraved on it. The Omega symbol on it hasn’t darkened, meaning his Alpha is unmated.

“What do you wish to do?” May questions, watching Peter slide the ring onto his left thumb.

“I want to find the Alpha that has the Omega ring that matches. I will marry him, and mate with him when we do.” Peter answers, looking at his uncle. Ben nods, running a hand through his hair.

“Even if it’s not the Alpha you danced with?” Ben asks. Peter smiles as if he knows something his family didn’t.

“It’ll be my Alpha.” Peter states before turning and heading to his chambers. He has a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

***

Tony was able to make it back home before his uncle and cousin could. Now? He’s back in the workshop, with the windows open. His hand feels odd without the ring around it, but he’ll get used to it.

“Tones!” A voice shouts, making Tony look up from his current project. James Rhodes stands in the doorway, making the Alpha grin.

“Hey, Rhodey. What brings you here?” Tony asks, pulling up his goggles. He was covered in oil once more. Along with other things that he’s long forgotten most of the names for.

“The prince is one his way here. He has your ring.” Rhodey states moving closer and keeping his voice low. Tony sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“I have no idea what you mean. I was here all night working.” Tony comments, keeping his voice void of emotion. Before Rhodey has a chance to respond, the sound of horses makes the two Alphas look out the window. The grand royal carriage is pulling up to the front door of Uncle Obie’s house. Rhodey grabs Tony’s hand and starts pulling him towards the house.

“You need to go. Show him.” He urges, but Tony shakes his head. Even if the matching Omega Ring sits against his chest and the Arc Reactor, Tony just _can’t_. Peter deserves so much, much more than Tony can give anyways.

“Rhodey, I can’t,” Tony whispers. The two friends stop in the middle of the path up to the house. The sound of the door opening makes them look up.

“Mister Rhodes, there you are. Is he the last Alpha?” Peter asks his silver dress dancing in the wind. Tony’s heart races when he locks eyes with the beautiful Omega. He’s beautiful at night but in the sunlight? A whole other level.

“He is my Prince,” Rhodey responds, bowing. Peter smiles as he walks down the path to Tony, Obie, and Quieten behind him. Even with everything that those two have done to him, he doesn’t hate them. Sure, he wishes he doesn’t need the arc reactor in his chest to keep him alive, but he’s grown used to it.

“Your Highness, he’s is nothing more than a Blacksmith,” Obie says, trying to get Peter to stop.

“Your son’s Omega ring doesn’t match the Alpha ring on my hand. He is not the Alpha. Let me try this Alpha, Blacksmith, or not.” Peter states, guards moving to stop the two Alphas. Tony bows when Peter reaches him, the Omega Ring falling out of his tank top, the black matte ring with ‘ _Omega’_ engraved on it. His parents made these rings for him and him alone. He watched them create the blueprint for them and craft them.

“My Prince,” Tony says, keeping his eyes on the ground. The soft hands from last night cup his face and make him look up.

“Even covered in things I don’t recognize, you are still handsome. Dressed up or not, you are an Alpha. May I see the Omega Ring, please?” Peter whispers, pulling back the hand with his Alpha Ring on it. Tony holds up the Omega Ring and watches as the connect.

“All you had to go on was a ring,” Tony says, chuckling. Peter grins.

“Wrong, my Alpha. I had a ring unlike any other, just like you.” He responds.

“My name is Anthony Stark, but everyone calls me Tony.” He tells, earning a giggle from his Omega. His Omega. Yeah, he likes that.

“The great house of Stark is still standing.” Peter laughs, gaining a confused look from Tony. The Alpha looks up at his uncle.

“What does he mean the great house of Stark? You told me they are Blacksmiths…” He voices, confusion clear on his face. Obie sneers, a growl rising in his throat.

“I lied. Didn’t need you running off when you became of age to the grand noble life awaiting you.” He snaps. Slowly, everything falls into place in Tony’s mind. Anger builds in his chest.

“You took everything from me? How could you?” He yells, making Peter press close to his body. The reminder that his Omega stands in his arms calms him down.

“A great mind like yours wasting away as a noble? Please, I gave you everything.” Obie fumes. Tony growls but doesn’t speak. He looks down at the Omega in his arms.

“I got this,” Peter mumbles, turning in Tony’s arms.

“My Prince?” Rhodey asks, a small smirk on his face.

“I want these two arrested for the crimes of keeping secrets and stealing a life,” Peter commands, spurring guards into action. Tony watches in silence as his uncle and cousin are taken away. Soft skin against his scruffy cheek makes him look down.

“Yes?” Tony inquires, quirking an eyebrow.

“Ready to head home?” Peter hums, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. A single nod changes everything. He’ll leave behind this house that he grew up in after his parents passed. The thought warms Tony on the inside.

He nods, gaining a blinding grin from Peter. They walk off towards the carriage, and towards a life where they are married. Tony looks back one last time at the house before climbing in after his Omega.

The wedding was grand and the party was insane. The wedding night? Slow, sweet, and full of love. Tony could tell you every last detail, after all, but he won’t. This is his fairy tale ending.


End file.
